icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:SeddieLove4ever
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Seddie/@comment-SeddieLove4ever-20110525183644 page. Before further editing, please read our policies. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mak23686 (Talk) 18:36, May 25, 2011 Hi!!!! I have Read your message.... I hope we could become great friends too!!!!!!!!!!! p.s: I love your SEDDIE Writing (but you know that)...You could write a seddie story only for me? XD *laugh* ^^ PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!!!! ^^ BY.... ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PS: I Loved The *IM*possible iOMG sequel Ciaooooooooo :D Grazie per i complimenti sulle fanfiction, fa sempre piacere!! XD Comunque si, ne ho tradotta una in italiano, ecco il link: http://icarly-online.forumcommunity.net/?act=Msg&CODE=03&VID=in&MSID=34456230 Ciaooooooooo di nuovo XD PS. non vedo l'ora!! Ma aspettare fino ad agosto mi fa sentire >.< -.-" .-. @.@ o.O XD PPS. tu di che parte dell'Italia sei?? Io abito vicino a Torino :D Ciaoooooooooooooooo :D di nuovo XD Ah ah ah, anch'io ho perso la testa!! Sono troppo curiosa di sapere cosa succederà!! E poi... SI BACIANO ALMENO ALTRE DUE VOLTE!! *Momento di felicità innata* XD Comunque, no, il sito non è una mia idea. l'ho trovato per caso, ma è fantastico, vero?! A nessuno dei miei amici piace iCarly, mentre li ho trovato un casino di persone appassionate come me!! XD Non sentirti sola, ci sono tanti fan di iCarly in Italia... e poi, io sarò sempre li per te *Da leggere con voce delle soap opera* XD XD Ri-ciaoooooooooooo :D PS. scusa se mi faccio i fattacci tuoi, ma quanti anni hai?? Io 15... e mezzo!! XD Sa-wat-dee-ka (boh., mi andava di salutarti in thailandese XD) Ah ah ah, altro che vecchia!! XD Ce li avessi io 17 anni... andesso che non ho 15 non posso fare niente >.< Yeah, figo, mi piace stringere amicizia su internet!! XD Alla prossima :D Ciao :) Ciao, Sono TopessaSeddie. Ho ricevuto il tuo messaggio e.... EVVIVA!! Non sono la sola Italiana fan di Seddie!! E' bello sapere di non essere sole. :) Spero anche io che Agosto arrivi in fratta, così possiamo vedere iLost my Mind. :) SEDDIE FTW!! :) :) TopessaSeddie Ciao!! Ciao, sono TopessaSeddie e rispondo al tuo ultimo messaggio. Prima di tutto, crepi il lupo (per quello che riguarda gli esami). :) Ovvio che mi piace Tiziano Ferro ed i Jonas Brothers, soprattutto i Jonas Brothers (li adoro!!) ma non sono molto brava a lavorare a maglia.... cercherò di migliorare. :) non vedo l'ora che arrivi Agosto, non sto più nella pelle per iLost My Mind! Sto letteralmente fremendo! A te piacciono i Jonas Brothers e Tiziano Ferro? Se sì quali sono le tue canzoni preferite? Rispondi presto, un bacio by TopessaSeddie. P.S. SEDDIE FTW!!!!!!!! Che bel raduno di italiane!!!!!!!!!!!! Ehi.... SeddieLove4ever....I'm here again, BBF! Che bel duo di italiane che siamo! XD Hai ragione...io amo DRAMIONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! E tu lo sai bene... E come dici tu, mi piacciono anche i Criffin! *Però rimango alleata dei SEDDIE!* P.s= Forte la storia su Carly zitella.. :) Mi piace davvero!!!!!! Oggi guardando una stella esprimerò questo desiderio!! *Carly=pomiciona zitella!!!* Baci Baci! By your SamFreddieLove :):):) Ri-eccomi!! Ciao, sono sempre io,TopessaSeddie e rispondo al tuo ultimo messaggio. Mi piacciono le stesse identiche canzoni (in più Paranoid dei Jonas Brothers)! :) Hai una grande fortuna a saper cucinare! Io mi devo sempre tenere ad almeno due metri di distanza da pentole e padelle perché se mi avvicinassi troppo sono sicura che prenderebbero fuoco spontaneamente (si danno fuoco da sole per evitare che gli dia fuoco io)!! Comunque io come sport pratico la pallavolo (pallavolo=yeah!!) e a disegnare me la cavo abbastanza bene. Tu che sport pratichi e che cosa guardi in TV (oltre ad iCarly)? :) Rispondi presto, un bacio da TopessaSeddie. P.S. Oh, quasi dimenticavo, SEDDIE FTW!! XD Ciao! XD Sono TopessaSeddie! Anche io guardo molto volentieri Spongebob e I Maghi di Weverly e gioco nel ruolo di schiacciatrice a pallavolo. Io sono su questa Wiki da quasi 5 mesi (più o meno), gioco bene a scacchi ma non capisco niente, ASSOLUTAMENTE niente della dama e AMO la saga di Harry Potter. Mi piaceva la coppia Harry/Luna e mi è dispiaciuto che lui è finito con Ginny.... Ho letto sul tuo profilo che ti piace Nevel. Strano! XD Scherzo, Nevel è simpatico tutto sommato. :) Spero di risentirti presto, un bacione da TopessaSeddie. P.S. Voglio iLost My Mind!!!!!!!!!!! SEDDIE FTW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! T.V.B!!!!! :) by SamFreddieLove Ehi non ce la faccio più!!!!! voglio ke arrivi agosto!!!! anche se finisce la scuola!!!!!!! VOGLIO ASSOLUTAMENTE VEDERE''' iLOSTMYMIND'!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! chissà forse non si parlerà solo di Seddie ma anche di Criffin!!!!!almeno Carly è impegnata con un altro ragazzo e non ruba Freddie a Sam... :) cmq sono carini i Criffin dopo tutto... (soprattutto lui!!!) '''yeeeee!!! POMICIONI4EVER!!!! '''scherzo :) speriamo bene................. ci sentiamo :) :) :) your best friend SamFreddieLove ( mi firmo così anche se tu sai il mio vero nome!!) TVB Ciao anche a te XD Heeeeeeey!! :D Grazie per avermi aggiunta nei Wiki Friends (anche se non so cosa sono XD)!! Certo che mi fa piacere :D In realtà, sono iscritta a questo Wiki da una vita,ma non so ancora come usarlo bene *Imbarazzata XD A me va tutto bene: mi sto rileggendo tutti i libri di Harry Potter per prepararmi ai Doni della Morte, quindi sono di ottimo umore XD tu?? :D Anch'io non vedo l'ora di vedere la puntata!! Sono TROPPO curiosa!! E poi, Sam e Freddie si BACIANO almeno altre due volte!! Waaaaaaaaa!! Ah ah ah, povera signora anziana!! XD Comunque, non credo che vincano i Creddie, anzi ne sono sicura al 99%!! Non mi sono MAI sbagliata su una coppia :D Però, se hai voglia, nuoto fino in America con te, tanto ci vorrei andare comunque, e un po' di compagnia non guasta XD By Arianna4President Sono io... Puzzola!!!!!!! Ehi SeddieLove4ever!!!!! sono Puzzola ... non mi sono connessa per un pò di tempo ma finalmente ora sono qui!!!! sono andata in vacanza senza il computer :( :( :( che sbadata!!!!! cmq come ve la passate mie care italiane?? Hola anche a te :D Ciao di nuovo!! :D Ah ah ah, spero proprio di non dover picchiare Dan!! Sono sicurissima che Seddie vincerà!! XD Ah, grazie, è stato molto carino aggiungermi agli amici :D See ya PS. Si, oltre Harry Potter (che rimarrà THE BEST nei secoli dei secoli, Amen XD), mi piace tantissimo anche Percy Jackson!! Ho ordinato i libri dall'America e ho finito di leggere la serie poche settimane fa XD *Vergognandosi della sua secchionaggine Ma non conosco gli altri libri che hai menzionato =( PPS. Sono pigrissima!! Facevo nuoto qualche anno fa, ma poi avevo troppo da studiare e ho dovuto smettere, con mio grande rammarico (notare il sarcasmo XD) PPPS. sto letteralmente IMPAZZENDO!! Sto cercando su internet se ci sono dei cinema nella zona in cui vado in vacanza per vedere Harry Potter e non ne ho trovato NEANCHE UNO!! Buahahahaha!! Okay, mi sono sfogata XD Byeeeeeeee :D Arianna4President Hola (Third time) XD Hey :D a) Sono davvero una secchiona XD Almeno, è quello che mi andavano dicendo tutti alle medie... adesso non sono neanche la migliore della classe XD (Un po' mi da fastidio, però XD) b) Io me ne sto sempre a casa, con il mio adorato computer, i miei adorati libri e TANTO CIBO XD PS. Non vedo l'oa che esca il film, anche se probabilmente la sala del cinema (se ne trovo uno) sarà totalmente allagata dalle mie lacrime XD ...cavolo, ma che pezzi di fighi sono?! Anche Rupert non scherza, però... *.* PPS. Devo trovare un cinema, accidenti!! Vado in Puglia, comunque, in campeggio vicino a Vieste... tu?? :D PPPS. Dramione?! o.O Sacrilegio!! XD Scherzo, non odio del tutto quella coppia, ma Ron/Hermione è stata la prima coppia che ho tifato da quando è uscito il primo film e avevo 5 anni e mezzo... appena lei è entrata nello scompartimento del treno e ha iniziato a parlare, ho pensato "Lei e il rosso si mettono insieme alla fine" e l'hanno fatto!! XD Ah ah ah, anch'io tifo Tiger/Goyle!! XD PPPPS. ma sono io una stordita con poca memoria o non ti ho neanche chiesto come ti chiami?? XD By Arianna4President Ciao (devo dire che scrivo dei titoli molto originali XD) Salut, mon amie :D Dai, passerai comunque una bella estate... e poi restando a nella tua zona, almeno puoi uscire con i tuoi amici :D Guarda che è bello il nome Martina!! Mi ispira allegria XD Però devo ammettere che Anastasia è un bel nome, piace un casino anche a me. E' da quando sono piccola che vorrei chiamarmi così, soprattutto dopo aver visto il cartone animato XD Arianna è il mio vero nome, oui :D Putroppo, per iLost my mind non c'è un nuovo promo NELLO SPECIFICO. =( C'è un promo generale con tutti gli eventi dell'estate e ci sono un paio di immagini nuove. Ecco il link :D http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KxW3eycGMAw&feature=channel_video_title Come mai ti ha un po' deluso il finale di HP?? A me è piaciuto, anche perchè è stato il film più fedele al libro finora :D See ya :D By Arianna4President W i titoli originali!! Di conseguenza, ciao XD Yooo!! XD Beh, si ti capisco... anch'io sarei stata triste se nessuna delle mie coppie preferite si fosse coronata. Ma davvero odi Ginny?? XD Come mai?? Io non la detesto, a me piace abbastanza, anche se non sono mai stata una grande sostenitrice di lei e Harry. Luna mi piace MOOOOOOLTO di più :D Sulla cosa dei morti devo darti ragione... è stata una strage!! Ho pianto come una fontana per tutto il libro =( Ah ah ah, la tua "pessima battuta" mi ha fatto ridere XD Anch'io spero che iCarly non mi deluda... sinceramente, non voglio che Sam e Freddie si bacino all'eschimese!! XD Non è proprio da loro!! Beh, aspettiamo (sigh sigh) e vediamo :D PS. li guardi i fantagenitori?? XD By Arianna4President Amica mia!!!!! :) Ehi!!! ecco qua la mia '''migliore amica del wiki'!!!!! sono SamFreddieLove.....tutto bene e tu???? si anche io sto aspettando iLostMyMind!! cmq sulla pagina seddie gira voce che non c'è un nuovo promo ma solo una pubblicità dove fanno vedere in velocità un Eskimokiss tra Sam e Freddie ma nada di più! :) :) :) :) :) Tu che mi racconti??? your best friend.... SamFreddieLove Privet (ti saluto in russo, così cambiamo XD) No, non so il russo... so solo dire ciao XD Mi piacerebbe impararlo però... Ah ah ah, non avevo mai pensato tanto a questo suo cambiamento!! XD Un po' hai ragione, però XD Di nuovo, ah ah ah, mangiata da un unicorno?! Sto morendo dalle risate!! XD Ahhh, i AMO i fantagenitori!! Il mio personaggio preferito è Cosmo (è troppo stupido!!) e per secondo il padre di Timmy, of course!! Sciaguratamente (XD), ho una sorella... Si chiama Francesca e ha quasi 10 anni... yay... XD Tu, invece?? ... all'inizio mi piacevano Timmy e Trixie, poi vedendo il trailer del film (tu lo guardi, a proposito??) ho iniziato a preferire Timmy e Tootie... tu?? Per quanto riguarda la musica, ascolto praticamente tutto, basta che mi piaccia il testo (sono io quella strana, fidati XD) E il Jazz è figo XD Quando facevamo musica alle medie era senza dubbio l'argomento migliore!! :D Peace, love and Seddie :D By Arianna4President Ogif, non oveva iam otasnep id erevircs la oirartnoc!! (Figo, non avevo mai pensato di scrivere al contrario!!) XD Okay, ora parliamo normale, non sai quanto ci ho messo a scrivere il titolo XD Wow, due fratelli?! Più grandi o più piccoli?? Tu lo guardi il film dei Fantagenitori sabato prossimo?? Io spero di riuscire, siccome è alle due di notte e sono in campeggio... spero ci sia Internet!! Per me va bene qualunque tipo di musica, non sono una di quelle che critica... a meno che tu non ascolti Justin Bieber!! Ah, no, quella non è musica XD Ah, le nonne, se non ci fossero loro... almeno potrei tagliarmi in pace una bistecca senza che loro insistano che poi mi faccio male col coltello XD Ah ah ah, pensa invece che l'azzurro e il nero sono i miei colori preferiti!! XD Uh, tu tifi Bat? Io preferisco Bade... ma almeno sono entrambi meglio di Boring... hem... Bori XD Anche a me piaceva Loliver, anche se non guardavo spesso Hannah Montana... Byeeeeeeee :D Arianna4President CiaoTuttoBeneTu?? XD Bonjour anche a toi XD Uh, fratelli più piccoli...e poi due... e io che pensavo che con mia sorella fosse difficile!! XD Io spero di riuscire a vedere il film, ma non sono tanto sicura, perchè dovrei partite per le vacanze sabato mattina alle 5 e non credo di riuscire a stare sveglia fino alle due XD E poi, bisogna sempre vedere se c'è internet al campeggio... A proposito di campeggio... ho deciso di telefonare per chiedere se c'è un cinema nelle vicinanze... sono proprio fuori XD ...una tua compagna di tenda amava gli insetti?! o.O Che strano... XD Peace, love and Seddie :D By Arianna4President Grazie Mille! XD Ciao, sono TopessaSeddie! Scusa se ti rispondo solo ora ma sono appena tornate da una vacanza di 7 giorni in Sardegna con la mia famiglia. Ti volevo ringraziare per avermi aggiunto tra gli amici. ;) Mi fa molto piacere! :) Magari farò anche io una lista di miei amici su questo sito e, se la dovessi fare, ti assicuro che ti metterei nella lista! :) Ho deciso di chiamarmi Topessa per due semplici motivi. Il primo e anche quello più ovvio è che era uno dei pochi nomi non ancora registrati e il secondo motivo è che mia madre mi chiamava così quando ero piccola. Credo di aver capito come mai tu hai quel Nickname (che mi piace moltissimo) e quindi non te lo chiedo! ;) Spero di risentirti presto, un bacione da TopessaSeddie. P.S. SEDDIE FTW!! Ghana grazie!!!!! lo so .... sai a me piace tanto scrivere f'antiction's!!!!!! Ghana ARIANNA!!!!! AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! CIAO .... TI DEVO DIRE UNA COSA!!!!!! LO SAPEVI A TORINO, QUINDI DOVE ABITA LA NOSTRA AMICA ARIANNA4PRESIDENT C'è STATO UN TERREMOTO??? ':( :( SamFreddieLove Tutto bene!! :D :D Hey, ciao!! Come siete carine a preoccuparvi per me, grazie davvero!! <3 Beh, adesso ti racconto: ero in camera mia al computer (come al solito XD) e ad un certo punto ho sentito il pavimento che tremava, i vetri che sbattevano a il lampadario che oscillava. All'inizio credevo che fossere i miei "adorabili" vicini che facevano dei lavori in giardino, ma poi è arrivato mio padre urlando "Il terremoto!" così siamo usciti fuori. E' durato poco, solo 5 o 6 secondi, ma mi sono presa un colpo!! Grazie ancora per esserti preoccupata per me :D By Arianna4President Come stai? :) Ciao, sono TopessaSeddie. E' da tanto che non ci sentiamo e ti volevo chiedere come stai? Rispondimi presto, una bacione da TopessaSeddie. P.S. SEDDIE FTW!!!!!!!! :) :) UAH CIAO! Hello SeddieLove! Certo che ho visto la puntata di Victorious ieri sera... Trina mi ha fatto morire dalle risate! :D Anche qui le cose vanno come devono andare... XD Tutto a posto, niente di nuovo e carpe diem! Forza ICARLY! XD E *lo so che sei una Seddie Shipper, ma io adoro Carly e Freddie* forza Creddie! Io e te non la pensiamo allo stesso modo, ma io spero con tutto il cuore <3 che ci sia almeno un momento Creddie in Ilost my mind :) One Kiss, Ghana Che*Fortuna*Che*Da*Te*C'è*Caldo*Io*Dormo*Con*La*Coperta XD Heeeeeeeeey!! Davvero c'è stata un'altra scossa?? Giuro che non l'ho sentita!! XD Beh, menomale :D Grazie per esserti preoccupata (di nuovo) :D Ciao ciao by Arianna4President PS. hai visto il nuovo episodio di Victorious?? A me p piaciuto tantissimo!! Ci@o @nche @ te :D Kon ni chi wa!! Boh, avevo volgia di salutarti in giapponese XD Cooooomunque, non parlavo di quell'episodio di Victorious (anche se è uno dei miei preferiti XD)... parlavo di quello che è uscito un paio di giorni fa, "Locked up" XD E' stato carino, uno dei migliori episodi finora, anche se il mio telefilm preferito resta sempre iCarly XD Tu hai la TV a pagamento?? Io no, ed è per questo che guardo tutto su internet >.< Momento momento momento, in quale puntata si baciano Cat e Beck?? Il bacio me lo ricordo, ma l'epsiodio no XD Anch'io non vedo l'ora che esca iLost my mind!! (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bci_C04EEgA XD) Ormai manca poco!! Anche se non credo che sia colpa di Dan se gli episodi escono così raramente... sarà colpa di Nick... spero che iDate Sam and Freddie, iCan't take it e iLove you non escano tra ventordici anni!! Ah ah ah, Dobby Dudley!! Sono scoppiata a ridere come una scema!! XD XD Tu però non hai idea di quanto ho pianto durante il film, credo di avere esaurito la mia riserva di lacrime XD Per concludere.... SEDDIE FTW!!! :D By Arianna4President Seddie, lacrime e applausi XD Ahhh, quanto sono fantastici i Fantagenitori!! Io ho anche visto il film, ma il cartone è più bello ovviamente!! Il padre di Timmy era UGUALE al cartone!! Faceva morire dalle risate!! XD Ahhh, quando c'è stato il bacio di Ron ed Hermione tutta la sala ha applautito e io mi sono messa a piangere (sono peggio di Mirtilla Malcontenta XD)!! Ho pensato "Ecco il momento che aspettavo da 10 lunghi anni!!" XD Beh, sai cosa penso?? Quando non sei contenta di una coppia esistono sempre le fanfiction!! Ma non dirlo ai Creddiers XD Sono quasi sicura che Creddie non succederà, però!! Non mi sono mai sbagliata su una coppia... pensa che per un periodo ho pensato di diventare una matchmaker XD Ma nel caso sbagliassi, Nagini avrà un pasto prelibato XD LOL (Lots of love) by Arianna4President Arianna la matchmaker :D Ah ah ah, va bene, allora, farò la matchmaker!! Quando l'ho detto ai miei non sono stai tanto contenti, però XD Sarà che capisco sempre le coppie proprio perchè non sono mai stata con nessuno?? Bah... tutto è possibile!! E per quanto riguarda coppie impossibili, anch'io ne ho una... Tribbie!! Sai, Trina e Robbie di Victorious?? Mi piacciono un casino insieme, ma ho come l'impressione che in quel caso non si fidanzeranno .-. *Momento di profonda depressione... XD Poverini, certo che i Creddiers devono sentirsi proprio giù in questo periodo, eh?? Besitos da Arianna4President Yeah! Yeah, un'altra Tribbie fan tra di noi!! Benvenuta nel club (che comprende me e altre 5 o 6 persone, penso XD) Sai, Harry/Luna non è male... anzi, mi piacciono abbastanza insieme :D E poi, Harry chiama la figlia con il suo nome :D Io non guardavo tanto Zack e Cody, ma anch'io preferivo Zack e Baily piuttosto che Cody e Baily!! A proposito di Timmy/Tootie... ti conviene guardare il film, non sarai delusa sotto quel punto di vista!! XD Neanch'io potrei MAI voltare le spalle a Seddie!! Sono perfetti l'uno per l'altra!! <3 Besitos by Ar... Aspetta!! Ma come ho fatto a dimenticarmi?! C'è anche un'altra coppia che amo tantissimo e che sono SICURA al 100% che non succederà!! Jagan (James e Logan di Big Time Rush)!! Sono la prima coppia gay che supporto e sono davvero troppo perfetti per stare insieme!! <3 <3 <3 PS. sono quelli che si tengono per mano nella mia foto del profilo XD PPS. hai facebook?? Besitos by Arianna4President AMICA DEL CUORE!!!!!!!!! :) Gioia!!!!! si lo so... anche io avrei voluto che la coppia Dramione trionfasse ma non è andata così :( anche se io l'adorerò per sempre!!!! Sono ancora + convinta di questo da quando ho saputo in un'intervista della Rowling che lei voleva far mettere Hermione con Draco e non con Ron!!!! e ha detto che Draco ha sempre amato Hermione!! :) ecco l'intervista: '“I considered for a long time a romance between Hermione and Draco. They’re both strong-minded people and Hermione could have helped pull Draco towards the light - been his saving grace - much like Lily was to Snape. However, in the end, I thought it was too much of a plot twist and decided that Ron was her best match.” — J.K. Rowling Hai visto?? i Dramione adesso sono una coppia CANON !!!!!!!!!! REALE!!!!! Purtroppo il gene Weasley ( capelli rossi mosci, lentiggini e occhi gonfi) ha rovinato due famiglie... ma soprattutto ha rovinato la figlia della nostra Hermione!!! ROSE... e guai se nel futuro si metterà con il figlio di Draco (Scorpius)!!! non può devastare un'altra famiglia!!!! DEVONO ESSERE STERMINATI I WEASLEY!!!! si mi dispiace anche per i HARRY- Luna.... Ginny a quello gli ha fatto proprio un incantesimo.... dovrebbero proibire a quella mocciosetta di farle usare la magia... ha combinato tanti di quei disastri!!!! Ti ricordi quando aveva quasi fatto chiudere la scuola nel secondo libro??? e quando ha quasi ucciso il gatto di Gaza!!!! ma che Grifondoro!!! a SERPEVERDE la dovevano sbattere!!!XD CMQ BELLA LA COPPIA VOLDEMORT X GINNY!!!!! DRAMIONE4ever!!!!! BACIONI!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AMICA MIA!!!! SamFreddieLove Vacanze Ciao,sono TopessaSeddie. Le mie vacanze stanno andando molto bene. Sto letteralmente fremendo per il 13 Agosto. Voglio iLost My Mind! Hai ragione, purtroppo le immagini del Trailer non sono tutte dello stesso episodio ma anche di iDate Sam & Freddie. Spero che non ci facciano aspettare troppo per vedere gli altri episodi Seddie. Dan me la pagherà! Comunque sono molto impaziente ed ho già invitato kia cugina fan di Seddie a vedere iLost My Mind con me. Spero di sentirti presto, un bacione da TopessaSeddie. P.S. Sono nel gelato fino al collo anche io. :) :) Seddie FTW!!!!!!!! P.S.S. Io andrò al liceo classico, prega per me. :) :) GINNY X VOLDEMORT!!!! ottima idea!! anche io ho messo una nuova voce sul mio profilo!!! ed è prorpio quella di Ginny e Voldemort!!! e poi ho messo tutte le pictures DELLE MIE COPPIE PREFERITE!!!! Ti voglio bene anche io!!!! CIAO AMICA MIA!!!! SamFreddieLove Timmy/Vicky?! Heyyyyy!! Scusa se non ho risposto prima, ma ho passato la giornata a provare a registrarmi a Pottermore (ce l'ho fatta, comunque!!) XD Eh,si, Timmy si è innamorato di Tootie!! Ma devi vedere il film per vedere cosa succede alla fine!! Preferisco sempre il cartone, però XD Hem, hem, hem... Timmy/Vicky?! Ma stanno scherzando?! o.O E' una cosa sconcertante!! .-. Peace, Nutella and Love anche a te, mia cara :D By Arianna4President Pottermore!! Hey-oh! Okay, questo saluto faceva schifo XD Cooooomunque, Pottermore è un sito su Harry Potter (cit. Capitan Ovvio) dove puoi essere smistato nelle case, conoscere nuove persone (ho sentito che anche alcuni degli attori dei film ne fanno parte!!) e conoscere notizie che zia Row non ha messo nei libri... Solo che si può provare a registrarsi fino a sabato, altrimenti bisogna aspettare ottobre... Ah ah ah, appena ho visto il tuo nuovo avatar sono scoppiata a ridere!! XD Brrrr... che coppie disgustose!! Io sapevo anche di Piton/Hermione o Hermione/Scorpius o qualcosa di altrettanto osceno XD Ma Fred/George?! o.O *Corro in bagno anch'io Non vedo l'ora che esca iLost my mind!! Domanda: se ci fossero degli sneak peek, tu li guarderesti?? See ya :D By Arianna4President Yo! Yo, a me tutto bene, e a te?? XD Ahhhh, anch'io non riuscirei a resistere alla tentazione di guardare le anticipazioni!! Sono troppo curiosa!! Allora, io di solito ho sempre qualche teoria, ma ti giuro che non ho proprio idea di cosa succederà nell'episodio!! Di una cosa sono certa, però: Creddie NON succederà!! Anche perchè ti immagini Carly e Freddie insieme subito dopo aver scoperto che a Sam piace Freddie?? Molti dicono che Carly è cattiva, ma non ruberebbe MAI il ragazzo alla sua migliore amica, anche se (e sono sicura di no) fosse innamorata di Freddie anche lei!! E poi, iCarly non è una soap-opera, grazie al cielo XD (Domanda imbarazzante: hai mai guardato il mondo di Patty?? Io ho visto tutta la prima serie prima di rendermi conto che era la cosa più STUPIDA che avessi mai visto XD Anche se mi faceva ridere qualche volta, e sono ancora innamorata di Leandro XD) Cooooomunque, secondo me, anche se Dan sapeva che i promo dicevano cavolate non poteva farci nulla, sono quelli di Nick che decidono che cosa fare! E poi si è anche scusato su Twitter con tutti i fan delusi (cioè praticamente tutti XD). Ma abbiamo imaprato una cosa positiva di iStart a fanwar... beh, a parte che iCarly è una commedia, eccetera, eccetera!! XD Freddie ha esplicitamente detto "Io e Carly non siamo innamorati" nel senso di "Io, Freddie Benson, NON amo CARLY" :D :D :D Cooooomunque di nuovo, non mi dispiacerebbe se si lasciassero e si rimettessero insieme dopo qualche puntata... succede in un sacco di telefilm!! Beh, in ogni caso si baceranno ancora (*Danza felice per la stanza) e speriamo che si dicano anche "Ti amo"!! :D Peace, love and Seddie by Arianna4President